Torches
Torches '''is the name of the tamed q'errutaw (a ferocious lynx-like creature found on Erjav.) that Tomisius has made his animal companion. While Torches seems every part the simple beast, it quickly becomes apparent that he is quite capable of great self-discipline and is fiercely loyal to Tomisius. His training to hunt down relics used by heretics and Hell Spawn kind clearly shows his bond to his master's hatred of the demonic. Q'errutaw History The q'errutaw ("Claw of the Moon") is a predator native to Cor Religio's moon, Erjav. To adapt to the rocky, desolate landscape where dangers could lurk behind every stone pillar, the species as a whole has evolved an advanced sense of sight in the form of a third eye, as well as very acute smelling and hearing. In addition, the five-foot-high cats possess thick coats that allow them to weather the frequent sandstorms that ravage the craggy valleys and plateaus on Erjav. While they are the predominant predators of the many canyons and spires that dominate the moon, they constantly contend with the avian barh'qen, a winged species characterized by its aggressive scavenging that can leave the q'errutaw hungry after kills. Torches' History Thanks to the exploration initiatives instituted across the Empire, the moons around Cor Religio have once again been explored by humanity after eons of darkness cut them off. Directly following the establishment of Tomisius as the Arch-Pope, the new Church leader led the first colonization fleet to Erjav. As the astronomers on Cor Religio predicted, the surface was dreary, rocky, and unforgiving for the colonists, but nevertheless, they settled on a high plateau. The first contact with the q'errutaw came on the second day, when a pair approached the settlement in search of food. Recognizing the twin hunters from a vision, Tomisius himself prevented their slaughter and instead bound chained one to the outside of the camp while allowing the other to escape. The captured one was surprisingly calm and quiet, only occasionally issuing a cry too high in frequency for the human ear to pick up. The next day, the camp was swarmed by a several small packs of the savage q'errutaw, numbering around 40 altogether. As the Truthbearers and guardsmen prepared for defense, Tomisius stood across from the detained q'errutaw. Even as the q'errutaw rushed into the camp, Tomisius' gaze was locked with that of the comparatively small creature, neither giving ground or way to the other. Blood was shed as q'errutaw, Truthbearers, guardsmen, and civilians engaged in the fray. After a bloodbath nearly an hour in length, the beleaguered defenders emerged victorious, but also sustained many casualties and much structural damage. And when the proverbial dust had finally settled, Tomisius and the q'errutaw, now unchained and crouched in a half-pounce, the crest of the Church emblazoned upon the creature's forehead in glowing dust. Since that day, Torches has perpetually remained at the Arch-Pope's side, assisting him in his quest for a purer empire. Weapons and Tools Torches is significantly larger and stronger than the average q'errutaw due to his unique bionic enhancements and genetic refinement. He also employs the use of several augmentations and weaponry to maximize his effectiveness in civility and combat. - '''Biosynaptic Cerebrum: Torches' brain and neural structure have been genetically redesigned and implanted with biosynaptic technology, granting him a human level of sapience and superhuman levels of information processing. He can also understand most human and known alien languages due to his brain's enhanced processing and memory capabilities. - QCZR "Sceptalion" class Harness: Torches wears the most sophisticated piece of creature-oriented technology ever developed by humanity. Designed in part by Torches himself, the Sceptalion features different tools and weapons that turn Torches into a platform of utility in the civilian sectors and a highly adaptive threat on the battlefield. The harness itself is constructed with multiple poly-synthetic, variable-depth layers of armor that shield Torches from harm. - Ikavix Falx: As a spiritually synchronized being, Torches benefits from higher levels of willpower and bio-force. This allows him to be outfitted with advanced temporary hardlight projectors on his claws, granting him greater combat potential against even the toughest of foes. His natural claws are also inlaid with blessed material which aids his war with the extraplanar and heretical beings that threaten him. Category:Church of the Allfather